Kanojo-chan
|image = File:HomerunGirl.png |caption = The 'Homerun Girl' as she appears in Osomatsu-san. |Row 1 title = Gender |Row 1 info = Female |Row 2 title = 2015 VA |Row 2 info = Houko Kuwashima |Row 3 title = English VA |Row 3 info = TBA |Row 4 title = Hair Color |Row 4 info = Brown (Osomatsu-san anime) |Row 5 title = Series appearance |Row 5 info = Episode 9B: Jyushimatsu Falls in Love }}Kanojo-chan is a character who appears in Episode 9B of the 2015 Osomatsu-san series. Appearance She has long braided brown hair down to her waist and wears a white blouse with a light blue ribbon on it and a knee-length brown skirt when seen in episode 9. At the end of the episode, she wears Jyushimatsu's yellow wristband with the number 14 on it as a memento from him, on her arm. Personality & Characteristics A gentle girl with a bright smile, she is Jyushimatsu's love interest in Episode 9B: Jyushimatsu Falls in Love. When Jyushimatsu's brothers stealthily follow him one day after discovering that he'd been meeting with her for a month, Osomatsu notes that she's "weird" due to her cracking up over a never-before-seen, and thus high-risk, gag joke of Jyushimatsu's to the point she faints from laughter. The brothers then all agree, not unkindly, that only someone as equally weird as their oddball brother, Jyushimatsu, would be charmed by him. It's discovered that she had nearly committed suicide the month before, kept from jumping from a cliff by Jyushimatsu's appearance for "baseball practice" down on the beach below (though she had been the one to save him from drowning, in the end). At the end of the episode, she's shown wearing Jyushimatsu's yellow wristband with the number 14 on it, a keepsake from him to her. Episode Appearances * Episode 9B: Jyushimatsu Falls in Love * Episode 25: Osomatsu-san, Such As It Was (non-speaking) * Episode 33: Jyushimatsu and Dolphin * Episode 50: Mr.Osomatsu in Hell (non-speaking) Trivia * She's known by various nicknames, including but not limited to Homerun-chan, Homura-chan (a takeoff of "Homerun"), and Jyushimatsu's Girlfriend (often shortened to カノ, kano, i.e. girlfriend, by Japanese fans), although technically he'd been rejected due to inexorable, personal circumstances. * She is suspected to have formally performed as a porn actress, thus leading to her attempt at suicide. Although nothing is ever outright stated or otherwise confirmed, Osomatsu, annoyed from studying Jyushimatsu and his girlfriend, went to look for a video, and was stunned by the cover of a pornographic movie. Following this, Osomatsu attempted to have a serious talk with Jyushimatsu, but ultimately backed away from the subject. The subject was never addressed following this, leaving Osomatsu's discovery to speculation. * The nickname "Homerun Girl" and its variants comes from the callback of Jyushimatsu's catchphrase in that episode, yelled towards her: "Thank you, king-sized, game-winning HOME RUN!!" * The yellow wristband on her arm at the end of episode 9 had been worn by Jyushimatsu before, as a part of his baseball uniform ensemble, most prominently in Episode 2B: The Melancholy of Osomatsu. The number 14 is a reference to a part of his name, 十四 (Jyuushi), the Japanese word for the number. * Considering that Jyushimatsu had counted upwards of 6,000 for his batting practice, it's possible that he was doing so so that she wouldn't jump, instead of as just another eccentric habit of his, although he did count up to 1000 and more with Ichimatsu tied to his bat earlier on in the episode, stating that he could "still go on." Gallery Homerun Girl/Gallery References * Category:Female Characters Category:Supporting Characters